


What Does the Devil Look Like?

by tinytitanyoutube



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytitanyoutube/pseuds/tinytitanyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things are happening. After his death, Damian begins to see the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does the Devil Look Like?

It was cold. It was dark. It was utterly _terrifying_. Damian remembered most of it – being dead. It was something he wasn’t very keen on recalling yet somehow he would find himself thinking about it constantly. Damian knew what his death had put everyone through. His father in particular. That’s why Damian decided it would be best not to talk about it. To pretend it never happened.

Only it did.

And no one was going to forget.

~

“If you don’t mind, Grayson, I would like to get to school before it ends.” Damian shifted the weight of his backpack to his other shoulder and gave Dick a bitter look. This was ridiculous. He insisted upon taking Damian to school yet here they were in Grayson’s room while he changed shirts, _again_. “Honestly Grayson, no one is going to even see you. You’re taking me to school and if you do not hurry, I shall make Pennyworth drive me instead.”

Dick pulled a face. “Aw Dami. That hurts my feelings.” He tugged at his shirt before slipping it back off with a frown. “You don’t know how much convincing it took to for Alfred to let me drive you.” He picked up another shirt and pulled it over his head. Turned to the right. Turned to the left. Smiling he said, “All right, let’s go.”

Finally! Damian made his way down the stairs and out the door, checking behind him to be sure Dick was following. He was. Damian pulled open the passenger door and got in.

“Hey hey hey! What do you think you’re doing?”  

Damian turned to see Dick scowling at him. “I’m sitting in the car waiting for you to drive me to school.” Honestly, was he blind?

Dick shook his head. “Yeah I don’t think so. You’re not sitting in the front, you’re too short.”

Damian growled. “I am the perfect height for my age. Besides, don’t you think I do more dangerous things than sitting in the front seat of a car?” he replied bitterly.

Deciding it was best not to argue with _that_ statement; Dick silently got into the car and began to drive. Most of the ride was in silence with Dick asking a general question or two every so often. Damian replying with one-worded answers, wishing he could just _get_ to school already. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could leave. It was pointless for him to be there in the first place. His mother made sure he kept up with his studies and he was much smarter than anyone in his class…or anyone else in that wretched school anyways. But Father had insisted he go to school in order to appear as a normal boy, so that’s would Damian would do.

Well…try to do.

Dick pulled up to the school entrance and gave Damian one of his famous smiles. It made Damian sick.

“Have a good day at school Dames. Alfred will be here at three to pick you up.”

“Like I don’t already know that.”

Damian’s attitude didn’t seem to faze him. “I love youuu.”

Damian waved his hand dismissively and shut the door. Grayson could be so irritating sometimes. Most of the time if Damian was being honest. He wasn’t sure why he was just so damn _happy_ all the time. As far as Damian was concerned, he didn’t have much to be happy about.

School was boring as usual. Damian sat quietly in his history class, trying to tune out the teacher who clearly didn’t know the first thing about 18th century wars. He felt his eyes begin to droop. He wasn’t tired, no. He was simply uninterested. Besides, Damian was the top of his class. Surely the teacher wouldn’t mind him taking a little nap.

He closed his eyes and tuned the world out. This wasn’t something he learned with the League. What use would that be in combat? No, this was something he learned while staying with the monks in the Himalayas. They taught him how to become at peace with his unforgiving mind. How to sort out his thoughts by blocking out everything so he could focus. Meditate. Reflect. Damian slowed his breathing and began to enter his thoughts.

Suddenly, a flash of light, and Damian felt himself falling. Falling into nothing. His death. He did not wish to enter _that_ part of his memory but his mind was unrelenting. Cold. Dark. Damian wanted to get out. Wanted to snap out of it and just go back to listening to the lecture. But for some reason this time he couldn’t seem to. Couldn’t seem to shake off the hold his memory had on him.

A face. Damian had never seen this face before. He certainly would remember a face like this. It did not look… _right_. Damian might even go as far as to say it looked inhuman.

“Damian Wayne!”

The loud **CRACK** of a ruler on his desk snapped him out of it. Damian blinked innocently up at the teacher who had her arms crossed and an unpleasant scowl on her face.

“If you’re so tired perhaps you should stand against the wall to wake yourself up.”

Damian blinked before getting up out of his seat to go and stand by the window. He watched her expectedly.

With a huff, his teacher resumed her lesson. Damian tried to appear as if he was paying attention but he could not seem to shake that face from his memory.

Who…what was it?   

~

Alfred pulled up at precisely 3:00pm. He did not have to wait long before Damian climbed into the backseat.

“Afternoon, Master Damian. I trust Master Richard got you to school on time?”

Damian gave a small hum. He did not feel like talking. Not while his mind was racing at full speed. He was sure he had seen that face before. He _must have_. It was in his memory wasn’t it? It was foreign looking but there was something about it that was…familiar.

Arriving at the mansion, Damian went straight to his room. He locked the door and sat cross-legged on the floor. Closing his eyes, Damian let himself into his mind. He was determined to see that face again. Perhaps the owner of the face would come to him if he only saw it again.

Red.

Damian opened his eyes and made a frustrated noise. That was the only detail he could get from the face. It was red. Not much to go on but it would have to do for now. Standing, he made his way over to his desk and opened up his laptop. He went through his files; files he had compiled over the years of anyone he had ever encountered. No one matched his description so far. Except for Todd but that was only the hood. Not his real face. Irritated, Damian began to make a mental list of what he knew so far.

There was a face.

And it was red. _Focus Damian_!

It had appeared while he was remembering his death. His cold fall into nothingness. Wait, not nothing. He was somewhere. Someplace cold and dark. Someplace terrifying. Damian remembered being scared. It wasn’t often he felt scared. But _where was he_?!

Could it be…

Damian wasn’t religious. However he knew enough about the religions of the world. Enough to know about Heaven and Hell. But none of that was real. Logically, it was impossible. He died, sure, but he didn’t go anywhere. Those memories might just be hallucinations – effects from the Lazarus pit. Yes, that sounds reasonable.

Satisfied, he made his way downstairs. He was in such a hurry to get to his room; he missed his daily after school snack Pennyworth always makes for him. He refused to consume the disgusting slop the school calls food and he was pretty hungry. Besides, you had to be a fool to refuse Alfred’s cooking. And Damian was no fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am SUPER excited to get this story going and I hope everything will go as planned. My classes just ended so I have extra time to write and I will post new chapters as often as possible! Thanks for reading!  
> xoxo  
> Tiny Titan


End file.
